The Secret
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Yugi Moto just moved to Domino City from Las Vegas Nevada to escape his past, but is he really all he seems to be? How long can he keep his secret from the world, and why does he look like a chick? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes- hey guys I got a new story for you. At the end of this one am going to put the new schedule for updating at the end of this story. Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning- there is some swearing, and there is a surprise at the end of the story.

* * *

Ding, Ding

" good morning class. I am happy to say that we have a new student starting here today, so I want everyone to give him a great Domino High welcome. " the teacher said before she walked over to the classroom door and poked her head out to talk to someone on the other side.

" who do you think he is?"

" I wonder were he's from?"

" do you think he's hot?"

" do you think he would like me?"

There were more questions asked the more anxious the students got waiting in their seats for the teacher and the new kid. It's been years since Domino High got a new student of any kind, so everyone is pretty excited to hear the least.

A few minutes later the door opened and first the teacher walked in and then the new kid. He looked to be about 5'4 with a child almost feminine face with big bright amethyst eyes. He also had a head gravity defying hair that went up into a star shaped, giving him a few extra inches in height. The base of his hair was a deep black color that spiked up into beautiful amethyst and reddish tips, and to top it off he had golden bangs framing his face giving him the look of a girl.

The teacher smiled over at him " now why don't you introduce yourself to the class, so class pay attention and be nice." the teacher said as she sat down on the top of her desk.

The new kid smiled kindly at everyone " hello my names Yugi Moto. I was born and raised in London, England up until I was 10 when I had to move to Las Vegas, Nevada to live with some family I had there, so if you know English if you could please talk to me in it because my Japanese isn't that great yet." Yugi said with a very thick English accent

The teacher smiled sweetly at him " now does anybody have any questions for Yugi, well that is if Yugi doesn't mind?" that teacher said then asked as she looked over at Yugi. When Yugi smiled and nodded his head 2 hands shot up into the air. The teacher sighed " ok Bakura, what is your question."

Smirk " well if you're not very good at Japanese then why did you even move here?"

Yugi smiled " well one of my legal guardians had gotten a promotion, so we had to move here." was the short answer that everyone got as to why someone who could barely speak the language decided to move here.

The teacher smiled, but you could tell that she was even disappointed because she had wanted to know as well " ok are there any other questions…. Yes Honda?"

" are you in anyway related to Yami Sennen?"

Yugi tilled his head in confusion , rather cutely, " who?"

The response earned him a few gasp, but nothing else.

The teacher smiled " well I think that's enough questions for Mr. Moto. Now Yugi why don't you go to the library and get your schedule and locker number and combo."

Yugi nodded and with a smile and small wave he left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yugi

Hallway

10 minutes later

" stupid teacher. Don't tell me where to go. letting me get lost on my first day." Yugi silently mumbled to himself as he walked around the school aimlessly. He sighed to himself as he started to look through his playlist trying to find Give You Hell by The All-American Rejects, but because he was looking down at his iPod he didn't see a door in front of him open until it was too late,

WACK

OWWWWWWW

Yugi sat there holding his butt and his forehead " ah my ass " ( if you can figure out what movie that's from you get a prize! ), but because he still had his headphones on he didn't hear the deep amused chuckle from the person above. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did, he saw a tan hand being offered to help him up, but when he looked up to the persons face only one thought ran through his head ' he looks like father '

Standing there staring down at Yugi was no other then Yami Sennen. He had the same star-shaped hair as Yugi, but instead of having amethyst in the tips his was a solid crimson red. Also Yugi had blond band framing his child like face whole Yami had most of his bangs shooting up into his hair like lightning bolts, but he did have 1 or 2 hanging down into his face. His face its self was angular while his eyes were a deep crimson almost blood red color. You could tell just by looking at the man that he was Egyptian or had some type of Egyptian blood running through his veins. The smile that the man once held slowly turned to one of pure concern.

All Yugi could do was stare up into the mans face as his boy started to shake with fear, fear of what might happen again, far of the past, and fear of what the future could bring. He saw the mans lips move, but he couldn't hear because he still had his headphones on and music playing at the volume of at least 60%. He could feel tears threating to fall at any second, so he jumped up and bolted as fast and as far as his legs could possibly take him. After a few minutes of running he stopped to catch his breath. He then took off his headphones and pulled out a phone from one of his back pockets. Once he checked to make sure that it wasn't cracked or anything he went through his contacts ( so that you know there's only like 6 people in his contacts) and once he found the name that he was looking for him out it up to his ear.

After a few minutes someone answered the phone " Hello?" answered a sing song voice as music played really loudly in the background

Yugi smiled weakly to himself " hey Malik, do you think either you or someone else at the house can come and pick me up from school?" Yugi asked shyly. He knew that nobody back home would be happy with it since this was supposed to be his first day of school and he is going to be leaving school early all week, but not this early in the day. School had only officially started about a little over an hour ago.

There was a moment of silence from the other end, and the music even stopped. Then there was a sigh " why?" Came the one word response that nobody liked to hear when they're asking someone something

Yugi fidgeted from side to side, even though Malik couldn't see it , " well I had a flashback and I'm about to cry and all, so can either you, Joey, or Ryou cam and pick me up. Please?" he decided to sniffle just for affect

Another sigh could be heard over the line " alright " Yugi silently cheered on the other end " me and Ry can come and pick you up. Beside its Joey's time of the month again, so you know how she gets."

Yugi let out a full hearty laugh at the comment " yeah your right, can don't forget your no batter Mal"

Malik chucked from the other end " yea I guess your right. I can get pretty bad. Well when I get off the phone I'll have Ry call the school and tell them that we'll becoming to pick you up at the front gates. Ok, so meet us there."

"ok" Yugi then hung up the phone and put it back in its rightful place, and with a smile on his face, he started to go through his play list and look for another song to lessen to. He smiled once he found the song that he was looking for Girl All The Bad Boys Want by Bowling For Soup. He then pressed play and started to mouth the words to the song as he walked down the hallways lessening to one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite bands. " I love this song. I can't wait to go to their concert coming up next month because I get to back home to London" Yugi said happily to himself as he walked out the doors of the school and into the school yard to wait for Malik

After a few minutes of waiting by the school gates a black Corvette pulled up in front if him, and with a smile on his face he walked over to the opened passenger window. He smiled at the person at the wheel, but when he saw one less person he got confused. " hey I thought you said that you AND Ryou would come and pick me up, but your short one Ryou." Yugi asked as he got into the opened seat

The person in the driver's seat looked over at Yugi and smiled. Now at first glance the person would have looked like a guy, but if you get a better look you can tell that it's a girl. She has long blond hair that goes down to about her shoulders and the hair its self spikes out in different directions. Its hard to tell unless you know her,but its hard to tell if it's on purpose or not. She also had lavender, purple colored eyes that had eye make up going around her eyes and then going down to curve under her eyes. You could also tell just by the color of her skin that she was from Egypt or around there. " well we needed a few things from the store, so I dropped her off on the way here. Now that I have you were going to go and pick her up, or help her finish up the shopping. But that's all besides the point my little Yugi, so how was the first hour of your first day at Domino High?" she stated then asked as she pulled out onto the road.

Yugi sighed as he started to undue the navy blue school blazer. He shrugged it off to reveal a black tank top that girls wear " well my first and homeroom class seamed really nice, and I like the teacher and the subject. The only thing is she didn't even give me directions or a tour guide to show me around the place because I got lost so many times today its embarrassing." Yugi finished as he took out Bobby pins out of his hair and shook it letting it fall down his back. The colors stayed the same, but it was now going all the way to about his butt. He then started to take something off from under the tank top.

" I see." Malik said as she pulled into the store parking lot " well why don't you finish changing so that we can get this done and over with. I was in the middle of cleaning, and I left Joey home alone." Malik said she parked the car close to the entrance of the store

Yugi nodded as SHE took out the cups in her bra that help to make her look like a man. When she was finished, she had on a black tank top underneath and blue denim jacket, but she kept on the boys school pants. She even changed out of the boys white tennis shoes for a pair of black combat boot that she had in her book bag along with the rest of her clothing. She even put on eyeliner and her piercing back into their rightful places. She then looked over at Malik and with a smile said " ready"

Well I hope you all liked, but please leav a review to let me know what you think. Down below i put the new sheduel for updating.

Black Heart

California

Pushed to the Edge

The Secret

The New World Order


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Hey guys. I know I haven't been very good to this story, but i want to try and do more with it. If you haven't read I Am Legend i have why i haven't been updating on there in a brief mention, so even if you don't want to read that you can go and check out my reasons. Well I hope you all like this chapter and my lame excuse for comedy.

Warning- Don't think there is one

Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh or anything from it.

* * *

Last Time:

Yugi nodded as SHE took out the cups in her bra that help to make her look like a man. When she was finished, she had on a black tank top underneath a blue denim jacket, but she kept on the boys school pants. She even changed out of the boys white tennis shoes for a pair of black combat boots that she had in her book bag along with the rest of her clothing. She even put on eyeliner and her piercing back into their rightful places. She then looked over at Malik and with a smile said " ready"

* * *

Chapter 2:

Malik and Yugi got out of the car. Now that they were out of the car Yugi got to finally see what all her best friend was wearing. Starting from her feet she saw a pair of black ankle black boots ,black ripped stockings that went with a Halloween costume from a few years ago that she just loved, a black miniskirt with a loose belt angling down her hip. Her shirt was one that Joey had gotten her when she got her first boyfriend, it was a black shirt that went down to her hip. It hung down from her left shoulder with the words ' Looking Good With Your Boyfriend ' written in gold going across her chest. On her hands she had a pair of black fingerless gloves with gold bracelets, and around her neck she had a black choker with a purple flower to the right and a black beaded necklace that hung down to rest between her breast. Then to top it all off she had on ahead band with a pair of black cat ears that she got for Christmas this past year.

They both walked across the parking lot and to the font of the store, and as they walked in Yugi looked up at Malik with a questioning look on her face " so what do we need from the store anyways? I thought I went shopping for food yesterday, or did Joey already eat it all?"

Malik shook her head " no we still have food, surprising I know, but we needed a few personal things like razors, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, cleaning stuff, a new hair brush for Joey since she lost her old one, pads and tampons. That should be it unless Ryou thinks that we need anything else while we're here." she finished listing everything off with a shrug of her shoulders as they wandered around the store looking for there lost friend.

" Wait…. how is cleaning stuff ' personal stuff?" Yugi asked as she glanced up at her friend

Malik just shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk around looking down the different aisles trying to find their friend. A few minutes later Yugi spotted someone who she thought looked like Ryou.

" isn't that Ryou?" Yugi asked as she pointed to a girl with snow white hair that went down to about her knees, but because of how long her hair was you couldn't actually see what she was wearing. Even though you couldn't see what clothing she was wearing you could see that she had on a pair of white flats and what looked like white stocking.

Malik stared at the person's back as she tried to figure out if that really was there friend or not, but during her staring she thought of a way for them to tell if that really was Ryou or not. Since she didn't want to call out her name and make herself look like an idiot, so saying something that only their small little family like thing would know. With a smirk plastered on her face she set her plan into action. " hey Yugi, you remember when we were little and Ryou got tired of people talking about her hair." after she got a nod from Yugi she continued " well I don't think you or even Joey know this, but that night she tried dyeing her hair pink with strawberry milk stir in mix from the fridge." and in the moment that she finished she saw the person's back tense before the person whipped around with a beat red face from pure embarrassment.

" Malik! I thought you promised me that we would never mention that again!? But to mention in HERE and NOW of all places!? Why-" before she could continue yelling Malik just shrugged and completely ignored her as she walked into the same aisle as her to look at some shampoo and conditioner. All Yugi could do was giggle at the look on Ryou's face at being completely ignored before joining her friend in the isle as well. Ryou just stood there stunned by the actions of her friends, but shrugged it off as she turned around to face them.

Ryou was an average height girl, but the thing that set her apart from most girls and that led her to be bullied as a young girl was the fact that she was albino. Even though she was born in England she had white skin, but not too white to be considered sickly, with snow white hair that hasn't been cut since she was 9 ( everyone at the house is about 18 or 19, though Yugi is the youngest being 17. thought I would add that in there ). Her eyes were odd for someone who was albino. Instead of them being red they were a doe brown with only a small hint of red in them. She was wearing a light yellow sundress covered with different colored flowers that went to about her knees, along with a locked from her mother from when she was young.

After coming out of her shock she turned to look at Yugi " so you feeling better?" she asked kindly like a mother. Out of all of them at the house she was the one that acted the most motherly like, with Malik acting like the older sibling, Joey more like the father than anyone, and Yugi acting like the child.

Yugi turned to look at her with a smile " yeah, but when we get home I'll tell you both and Joey all about it." She said before she turned back to the body wash that she was looking at.

Malik nodded from next to her " you better. You do realize that you missed your first day, and that does not leave a good impression on not only you but also us. By us I mean me and Ryou. There's no way that Joey would even care if someone left a bad impression on her. It would actually save her the trouble of doing it herself." she finished as she threw some different shampoos and conditioners in the cart without a care.

Ryou giggled " you have a point, but don't let her hear you say that. You know she will get you back if she ever heard that."

Yugi nodded " yeah. I remember that one time you said something about her being lazy, and before you took a shower she put Beef Bo young in the shower head. She had told all of us, so when you got into the shower it basically became a shower of beef." Yugi and Ryou giggled at the memory, but Malik just pouted at it. For a whole week she smelt like beef no matter how many time she took a shower after the stuff was cleaned up.

" yeah, ok I won't. Let's just hurry up. I still don't trust leaving Joey home alone when it's her time of the month because of what she did last time." Malik said with a role of her eyes as she started to push the cart out of the aisle and into the next.

Ryou tried her hardest not to laugh at the memory. Last time they left Joey alone when it was her time of the month she ate everything in the fridge and pantry, and she called and ordered 10 boxes of pizza. By the time they got home the place was trashed and Joey was passed out of the floor with a half eaten slice of cheese pizza hanging out of her mouth, and a bread tick in the other hand along with a plate of chili cheese fries on her stomach. It was a funny thing to walk into to, and wake her up from, but it was not fun to clean everything up while taking care of a sick Joey. To make it worse Ryou and Malik have weak stomachs, so they had trouble cleaning up the place while Yugi had to hang out in the bathroom and hold up Joey's hair while she puked up everything that she ate in that one hour.

Yugi sighed " yeah lets hurry up because I do NOT want to be the one to hold up her hair again. That is something that I could had gone my whole life without doing." she whined .

With a nod from the other two they hurried up there shopping as fast as they could, so that they could get home before something like that happened again.

* * *

About 2 hours later:

Malik sighed as she started to load up the trunk of there car. They spent two hours wondering around the store trying to find what they needed. Since they didn't stay long enough in Vegas to finish their classes there Japanese is rough. They can speak and some what write it, but they still have trouble with reading it. They had to stop a few people and look a bunch of idiots as they asked were some of the stuff was, though most of the stuff they were able to find. It was just the small things that they had trouble with finding. " I cant believe that it took us that long to get a list of at least 20 things. Back home it would had taken us at least 20 minutes, and that's stretching it some."

Ryou sighed as she set something in the back before she rubbed her temples " well the reason that it took us so long was because first we can't READ the language because someone was so excited to leave that we never got to finish the class. Second Yugi got lost trying to find the bathroom and we had to have security go looking for her. Third you kept flirting with that one guy who, and sorry for repeating myself for the 5th time, was trying to do his bloody job. And fourth we still don't understand the currency. Seriously WHAT THE HELL IS 130 YEN!" she all but yelled the last part catching a few bystanders attention, but once they realized that they couldn't understand them, because they were talking in English, they went back to what they were doing before.

Malik held up her hands in defense " gezz Ryou. Take a chill pill." and with that said she went to put the cart back.

Once Malik was gone Ryou sighed as she closed the trunk, but she stopped halfway through when she felt a hand on her forearm. When she looked down she saw Yugi smiling up at her " don't take out your anger and frustration out on her. Its understandable she is only human, along with you and me. If anything its us to blame. We could had convinced her to wait before leaving or taken something with us to help us learn the language while on the plain, but we didn't. So when she gets back please apologies for losing your temper." she all but pleaded, but she didn't have to plead. Yugi was almost like the peace keeper at the house. If she asked you to do something there was no way that you could say no.

So with a smile Ryou nodded her head " yeah I will. Now get in. Malik's on her way back." and with that said bother her and Yugi got into the car and waited for Malik to get back.

Malik sighed as she got in " I know Ryou. We could had taken more time with the language because we still had 2 weeks left out of the 3." she grumbled as she started up the car.

Ryou sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot " look Malik am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…I was just frustrated is all. You're only human along with the rest of us, so I shouldn't had snapped at you like I did. Though we should learn there money system really quick because we need to figure out how much money we have here from the money that we had back home." she mumbled the last bit to herself as she turned to the window.

Malik laughed at the pout on her face. Ryou was the money manger of the house. If you wanted money for something you go to her for it. If bills needed to be paid you went to her, so moving to a different country where they have different currency has really put her panties in a bunch. " don't worry about it Ryou. Will figure it out soon enough, and besides once we get completely settled in you can go back to collage, and me and joey can get back to work" and with that said the rest of the car ride was filled with mostly silence apart from the radio blasting music at top volume and the 3 people singing in the car with the window's down.

At some point in the ride the windows ended up close and the radio got turned down , due to people yelling at them, so all Yugi could do was stare out the window and watch people go by. With a quick glance at the clock she realized that it was about time that school was getting out, but not thinking much of it she turned her attention back to the window in time to see the boy from earlier in the hall. Though this time he wasn't alone. He was walking with 3 other guys. All Yugi could do was stare as time seemed to slow down in that moment. Two out of the 3 boys looked just like Ryou and Malik, but in guy form, while the 3rd was none other than Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation the biggest fucking gaming company in the whole world topping even Industrial Illusions creator and main producer of all things of Duel Monsters.

All she could do was stare with her mouth open in complete and utter shock at seeing such a famous person at a high school that SHE was going to. ' why the hell is Seto Kaiba going to school!? He runs a fucking multi million dollar company! He don't need school!' that was the only thing going through her head as they drove closer and closer to the 4 boys, but she quickly ducked under the window and out of sight. When they had past them she popped back up, but she did it too soon. They were almost past them when the boy from earlier locked eyes with her, but it wasn't even for a second as they sped off leaving them in the dust.

* * *

The Kame Game Shop

Yugi's house:

" do you think it's safe?" Yugi was the first to ask the question as they stood there with the door hanging open just staring up the steps that lead up to another door which lead to the house part.

Malik shook her head as he rearranged the bags she was holding to a more comfortable position " I don't know, but even if it wasn't we still have to go up there."

Yugi looked over at her " why?"

Ryou walked past them and up the stairs " because…. Joey's the only one that knows how to cook." and that was true. Out of all of them she was the only one that could actually cook. Not the cook something in the microwave cook. No actually cook with the stove. Malik always burns things, she even burnt water. Ryou couldn't cook to save her life, she always finds some way to hurt herself even at the simplest of things. Yugi is just too scared to us the stove because she got burnt when she was young and had to go to the hospital with a minor 3rd degree burn. So without Joey they would have no way of survival.

Malik and Yugi nodded as they followed Ryou up the stairs. To them this was like the moment were you knew something was going to jump out at you in a haunted house, but you just didn't know when. At some point in the climb up the dreadful staircase Yugi ended up in front with Malik behind her and Ryou at the back, so taking a deep breath Yugi slowly and quietly unlocked and opened the door. Once all 3 of them were inside and there only escape was closed they started to count down.

Yugi " 1 "

Ryou " 2 "

Malik " 3 "

Even though nothing was said and no one moved running could be heard coming from upstairs on the second floor all the way to the first. Then in a matter of seconds a beast with shaggy blond hair came running at them, so thinking fast they dropped the bags and ran off to the kitchen to make sure that everything was still in tack. Though they could hear the blond beast mating call " FOOD!" then there was silence. Which was odd. There's never silence after the mating call has been released.

They slowly peeked around the corner of the kitchen to watch the mating ritual of the blond beast as she digged through the bags looking for a mate. " where the hell is all the food!" the blond beast yelled in displeasure that there being no mate, so ends the ritual of the blond beast.

Though when the 3 of them went back into the kitchen they were surprised to hear a shout coming from the blond beast. " wait… who got the apple cinnamon shampoo and conditioner along with the strawberry and cream body wash? Who ever this belongs to I will light your bed on fire while your asleep."

There was a moment of silence before there was a shout of names.

" Ryou!"

" Malik!"

" Malik….Wait… Ryou!

" what the bloody hell Malik?! Why would you call your own name!? Then call me!?"

" I don't know! It just slipped out! "

" what saying your name or Ryou's?"

* shrug * " both I guess…"

* sigh * " Malik you the one that wanted it, so go out there and take responsibility."

" but why?"

" Malik"

" fine, but none of you are getting anything from my will or life insurance."

"were cool with that."

" I hate you both."

" I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS IN THERE!"

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it, and don't forget to let me know what you thought of my lame excuse for comedy. What am going to do is put what i plan to update next at the end of I Am Legend, so even if you don't want to read it you can skip to the end and see what's coming up this week. Night everyone.


End file.
